Visitors From the Past
by you.only.breathe.once
Summary: After Lily Luna Potter is sorted into her new house at Hogwarts, some visitors from the past visit the Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Lily Luna Potter stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for her first year at Hogwarts, she blew her mother a kiss and hugged her father goodbye. She then fought through the swarming paparazzi to follow her brothers, James and Albus, onto the train.

James and Albus were exact replicas of their father; black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. Lily had the same green eyes as they did, but here hair was the trademark Weasley red. James was going into his fourth year, and Albus was going into his second year. Both brothers were in Gryffindor house.

Being a Potter, Lily was constantly hounded by paparazzi. Her father, Harry Potter, is Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the victor over Lord Voldemort. Her mother, Ginny Weasley-Potter is a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team.

As the reporters began to ask Lily questions about her life with her parents, Albus dragged her away from their prying hands. Quickly mumbling her thanks, Lily followed her older brothers down the hallway looking for the rest of her family.

As they reached the end of the hallway, they found the compartment with all of their cousins.

Dominique and Louis are the children of Lily's Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill. Dominique looks exactly like her older sister Victoire. Both girls have a mix of their mother's silvery blonde hair and their father's red hair. Victoire and Dominique have brilliant blue eyes along with their brother. Even though Louis looks a lot like both girls, he has platinum blonde hair that glints in the sunlight. Victoire had finished her 7th year at

Hogwarts the year before, and was starting her training as a Healer. Dominique was starting her 4th year and Louis was starting his 3rd.

Next to Dominique and Louis, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's kids, were playing an intense game of Exploding Snap. Both had their father's red hair and his brown eyes. The rest of their features were their mother's. Rose is Albus' age and going into her 2nd year, and Hugo is Lily's age and also starting at Hogwarts. Hugo is Lily's best friend.

Across the compartment sat Auntie Angelina and Uncle George's kids, Roxanne and Fred. Roxanne and Fred are twins just like Uncle George and his twin, Fred. The first Fred died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Roxanne and Fred were both tan and had auburn hair and blue eyes. They are James' and Dominique's best friends and are known as the Modern-Day Marauders. They prank everyone. James once told Lily that Fred stole a toilet seat from the lavatory and sent it to Uncle George.

Lucy and Molly are Auntie Audrey and Uncle Percy's kids. Lucy is in her sixth year and Molly is also going into her first year with Lily and Hugo. Lucy and Molly had dark hair like Auntie Audrey but had light brown eyes like their father. Lucy was a goody-goody prefect, but Molly has an adventurous streak like her older cousins.

James sat in between Fred and Roxanne, and he, the twins, and Dominique sat planning their beginning of the year prank. Albus sat next to Rose and Lily sat next to Hugo. Both joined the game of Exploding Snap.

"So," James started, "Which house are the new firsties going to be in?"

Immediately they all chorused "Gryffindor!"

"Uncle Ron would kill them if they were in anything other than Gryffindor." Roxanne teased, "Every Weasley in the last three centuries has been in Gryffindor. You don't want to break the tradition now, do you?"

"Roxanne!" Lucy yelled "Don't tease them!"

Lily, Hugo and Molly then felt sick to their stomachs and didn't say much for the rest of the train ride.

**A/N: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction! Please review and tell me how I have done! Any edits or good twists please tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily, Hugo, and Molly held hands as they walked up to the castle. As they entered the Entrance Hall, Professor Longbottom, more commonly known as Neville to Lily and her family, stood in the middle of the hall waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Nev-Professor Longbottom yelled. "You will be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. Hufflepuff, for patient, just and those who are loyal. Ravenclaw for those of wit and learning. And finally, Slytherin, for cunning fellows."

"Once you step into the Great Hall, you will walk up to the front of the hall and wait until I call your name. Once your name is called, you will step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong to. Follow me."

Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the Great Hall and the soon-to-be-placed first years were faced by the rest of the school. None of the first years moved after the doors opened, and for several minutes they stood there petrified, until Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. They slowly moved forward, nervous of the stares penetrating their backs.

"Abranson, Alison!" A small, skinny girl slowly walked up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments, the hat opened up its brim and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Alison Abranson quickly walked off to the Hufflepuff table, which was cheering and clapping for their newest member.

Lily drowned out all of the voices in the hall, and focused on calming her stomach. After a few minutes of buzzing in the background, Lily heard her name being called out.

She snapped out of her daydreaming and timidly walked up to the Head Table. She sat on the stool and felt the old Sorting Hat being placed on her head.

"Just like her father and brothers. Brave, intelligent, cunning, and something to prove. But where to put you?" A small voice whispered in her ear. _Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. _Lily repeated in her head. "Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head. And Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. But if you wish. GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Lily removed the hat from her head, she whispered a tiny thanks, and heard the hat whisper back "You're welcome." She then took off the hat and skipped off to her new house.

Lily sat down nest to Albus and Roxanne and waited for Hugo and Molly to be sorted.

After a few minutes, she heard "Hugo Weasley!" Hugo slowly trudged up to the stool and as the Sorting Hat touched his head it immediately yelled "Gryffindor!" Hugo ran and nearly tripped in his excitement to reach the Gryffindor table.

Right after Hugo reached the table, Neve-Professor Longbottom yelled "Molly Weasley!" As she put on the hat, all of the Weasleys knew that the Sorting hat was debating whether to put Molly in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as she was very intelligent and brave. After a few minutes of consideration, the Sorting Hat screamed "Gryffindor!"

Molly threw the cap off and sprinted over to the Gryffindor table.

After the final first year was sorted, "Zabini, Alexandria", the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up to greet the students.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts. I will say more at the end of the feast, but for now, enjoy yourselves and eat."

As soon as McGonagall finished, delicious food appeared on the tales. Lily, Hugo and Molly's jaws dropped wide open. There was more food here than at the Burrow when the whole family was over!

The three first years enjoyed their dinner and desserts, and after all the plates were clean, McGonagall stood up again to make her beginning of the year speech.

As McGonagall began to speak, a loud crack sounded in front of Lily and Albus. Their heads twisted towards the noise and found a woman and a man standing on the table in front of them.

"James" The woman screeched "What the he-" She then realized that she was standing on a table in front of a crowd. As she looked to see where she was, Lily got a glimpse of her face, and immediately saw black.


End file.
